


Prank Wars 2K15

by climbthatmooselikeatree, mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/climbthatmooselikeatree/pseuds/climbthatmooselikeatree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-written with climbthatmooselikeatree - Remember when Dean pranked Sam in 10x17? This is how we thought Sam would have paid Dean back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Wars 2K15

It started out innocently enough. Their pranks usually did: Tape over the phone so there would be no dial tone. A couple of guns turned upside-down on the wall. But this was the final straw. Sam’s toothbrush smelled like sweat and his pillow smelled like ass. Now it was war.

He thought about confronting him. That was Sam’s usual MO when Dean took things too far. He could storm into his room, cause a big fuss, call him a jerk and storm out with threats of putting Nair in his shampoo…but all that seemed too easy. It was time to give big brother a taste of his own medicine.

Over the next couple of days Sam put his plan into action. This was psychological warfare and he was going to take advantage of every opportunity he had. When they were in the library researching and Dean left the room, Sam would move everything over 3 inches to the left. The look of confusion on Dean’s face when he sat back down was priceless. Turning the blanket on his bed wrong side up and his pillowcases inside out. Hearing the utter bewilderment in Dean’s voice as to why his beer is gone when he swore he still had half of it left. It all made Sam jump with glee on the inside.

So when Dean announced that he had caught a case and would be gone for a couple of days, Sam decided it was time to bring out the big guns. He had a hard time keeping the excitement off his face as he watched Dean pack up his guns and other weapons that were lying on the table.

“Yeah, Charlie called and said she needed to come by and do some research so I should probably stay and help her out.” It wasn’t a lie, Charlie was coming. But he would have said anything to get to stay this time.

  
“Sounds fun.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Do all nerds hang out picking each others brains? Or is it just you too?”

“Ha, ha.” Sam mumbled not looking up from his laptop.

Dean gave him a cheeky grin and grabbed his bag. “Hopefully I’ll be back tomorrow. Stay out of my room.” The grin was replaced by a look that Sam guessed Dean thought was scary.

“Dude, I’m not the one that has a problem messing with people’s stuff!” Sam glared at Dean’s back as he headed up the staris. “You should practice what you preach.”

“Whatever, Bitch.”

“Jerk!” Sam called grinning.

As soon as he was sure that Dean was gone, Sam slammed his laptop shut and hurried through the kitchen to the bedrooms. He had some major heavy lifting to do and only one night to get it done. As he stood surveying Dean’s room, a slow grin covered his face. This was going to be good.

* * *

 

“Sam?” Charlie called while trying to yank her bag through the door. “Dean?”

  
A crash followed by a muffled groan coming from deep in the bunker caused her to pause and listen intently. 

Another crash. “Aww! Dammit!”

“SAM?” Charlie scrambled in her bag for her gun that she rarely used. “Oh God, where the hell is it?!”

Finally finding it buried under books and t-shirts, Charlie ran down the hall. Worried that Sam was being attacked, she skidded around the corner gun drawn. All she could see was his feet sticking out from under a bed. He was grunting and pushing, obviously stuck.

“Umm, Sam?” She had no idea what was going on, not anything new for her when hanging out with the Winchesters, but this was definetly different.

“Oh, good, you’re here. Hey, help me with this would you?” Sam tried to shove at the bed again but it was wedged between the wall and the door across the hall.

“Why do you have a gun?”

Charlie looked at her now seemingly useless gun and tucked it into the waistband at her back.“Dammit Sam! I thought you were being atacked!” She looked at him still on the floor. “Which aparently you were. By a bed. What the hell is going on here?”

“I’m pulling a prank on Dean.” Sam revealed. “You want in?”

He finally managed to get himself out from under the bed and began looking back and forth from Dean’s room to the one next to it. He had to get the bed in there or all his work would be for nothing. Stupid Men of Letters and their giant solid wood bed frames…Maybe if he put it on its side? Determined, he grabbed the underside of the frame and lifted again.

“Wait Sam! Are you sure this is a good idea?” Charlie looked nervously at Dean’s nearly empty room.

She knew how organized Dean was; everything had a place. Now it appeared everything had a place in the room next door. Except it was all turned the wrong way. The desk drawers were against the wall. Every gun on the wall was upside-down and hanging sideways. Pictures were turned around. All of Dean’s things were annoyingly backwards.

“Won’t Dean, you know…be mad that you’re messing with his stuff?”

  
“Probably. Don’t care.” Sam grumbled. “We’ve been pranking each other since forever and he always takes it too far. I’m pretty sure he shoved my toothbrush…” He shuddered at the thought of where his toothbrush could have been. “Anyway. Instead of getting pissed, I’m getting even. Now,” he grinned at her and once again began moving the bed. “Do you want to help? Or are you scared of Dean?”

Charlie knew he was messing with her but she was actually kind of liked the idea of pulling one over on the great prankster Dean Winchester…and it was innocent enough she supposed. She rolled her eyes and helped him lift the bedframe to it side.

“Yes! That’s my girl!” Sam held the bed up and looked into the room, trying to judge if it would fit. “Ok we have to get it through the door and remember: the footboard needs to be against the wall.”

  
“I can’t believe you talked me into this…” Chalrlie sighed and began pushing the frame while Sam pulled.

* * *

 

Dean ran a hand over his face as he entered his room. He was so exhasted that he didn’t even turn on the light. He tried to drop his bag on the bed but it hit the concrete floor with a resounding smack.

“What the hell…”

He flipped on the light and scanned empty room. Confused, he opened the door again checking the number. #11. Definetly his room.

“What…the fuck?”

He looked up and down the hall. His eyes landed on the room right next to his. The door slightly ajar.

“Oh, no fuckin’ way!” He rushed over to the room and pushed the door open with his foot. When he sees the state of “his” room it all made sense. The guns, his blanket, all those beers…Dean ran into the small bathroom attached to the room. He cautiously picked up his toothbrush and sniffed. Hm, nothing.  When he went back into the room the door was closed, a note attached to it.

“All work and no play makes Dean a dull boy.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered.

* * *

 

Sam sat down across from Charlie and grins. “Now we wait.”

Charlie looks to the direction of the rooms nervously. “Sam, are you sure he’s not - ”

“SAAAAAAAM!”

With a satisfied sigh, Sam takes a long pull from his beer, opening up a book on Ancient Languages like its any other day. “Come on.” He gestures toward her laptop. “We have research to get done.”

Charlie can hear Dean’s heavy boots rapidly approaching. “Well this is going to be awkward…”


End file.
